DRW Jed Wright
Jed Wright is the only psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero during the mission The Mechanic. He is a psychotic mechanic armed with a boomstick, wanting to kill all zombies and infected humans, including Katey. The Mechanic Jed is an overweight mechanic dressed in dirty jean overalls and a welder's mask, with a gas tank taped on his back. His problem with Chuck involves Katey, because he witnessed Chuck giving her a shot of Zombrex; Jed believed that this merely forestalled the inevitable, claiming if he killed her it would "make it easier for Chuck in the long run". Jed also talks about how she would be a perfect addition to his "collection" and how much fun he has had with the outbreak, killing zombies and how they're just like killing people, but "without all the legal hassle," and even boasts about having killed the man next door since he never liked him. Chuck holds off Jed while Katey runs out into the junkyard and hides. After being defeated in the junkyard by Chuck, he stumbles against a stack of cars, causing the one on top to slide off and fall on his head, killing him almost instantly. With the psychotic mechanic dead, Katey is safe once again, and Chuck flees Still Creek with her. Battling Jed Pitchfork (light): Jed will attempt to stab or slash Chuck with the boomstick. These attacks are fast, but not particularly strong. He can also impale and shoot Chuck with the shotgun delivering about half a block of damage. Pitchfork (heavy): Jed will impale Chuck on the boomstick, lift him up, and fire three shotgun blasts. This attack causes one and a half block of damage. Shotgun: If Chuck is out of Jed's attack range, he will attack by firing his shotgun. After each shot, Jed has to pause for two seconds to pump his shotgun. If he successfully hits Chuck, Jed will pause for five to six seconds to taunt him. Blowtorch: If Chuck is in close range, Jed will attack with his blowtorch and fire it in Chuck's face, then kick him, dealing one block of damage. Trivia *Jed is one of very few psychopaths who appears to be somewhat well-intentioned in his motives; he does not attack Chuck and Katey out of anger, insanity, or murderous intentions, but simple fear of Katey turning, and the belief that ending her "suffering" would be the best thing for both her and Chuck, despite his enjoyment of zombie-killing obviously having taken an effect on him. *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of The Best it's Gonna Get by Celldweller, who also performed the song that plays during the credits of the game, Kill The Sound. *When not fighting Chuck, Jed will roam the junkyard looking for Katey. *Curiously, Jed uses the Boomstick like a usual shotgun. Chuck lacks the ability to do so, for some reason, since, when in aim mode, you toss the Boomstick like a javelin. Even if you use a Boomstick yourself, there's no way to pick him up with the pitchfork (like every psychopath in Dead Rising 2, Jed not withstanding) and shooting him. (or shooting him at all, which is why you need to use the sniper rifle found on the roof of the gas station as a ranged weapon, provided you can aim and shoot without getting hit yourself) *Jed has a smiley face painted on his welding mask, it's most clearly visible in the cutscene that plays after defeating him. *His name might be a reference to the Deep Purple song Ted the Mechanic. Gallery /Gallery}} File:Dead rising jed full.png|Jed Wright File:Dead_rising_case_0_jed_notebook.png|Notebook Entry File:Portrait_mechanic.bct.png|Notebook Picture References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths